User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Goop
Goop is a fictional character from my Goop's World series and Toshiko's main mascot. Biography SHAPE-SHIFTER EXTRODINAIRE Being a rare purple Gooptar born only once every 1,000 years, Goop has access to many unique powers. He's able to transform his body into many different forms, each giving him unimaginable powers. By collecting all of the Magic Opals, he is able to transform into the mighty Beast Goop, a hulking behemoth of immense strength and size. Gameplay Goop is a very balanced character who relies on his shape-shifting powers for combat. He has a lot of melee and mid-ranged attacks, making him the easiest character to use. The Red button attacks consist of simple melee attacks that are not shape-shifting forms. The Yellow button consists of melee shape shifting forms. Finally, the Green button consists of ranged shape shifting forms. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Punch A very simple melee punch. Deals minimum damage, but quick. Side Red: Tail Spin A quick spin attack from the Goop's World series. It affects opponents behind you too. Up Red: Jump Spin Goop leaps straight up and performs the Tail Spin in mid-air. Down Red: Dive When used on the ground, Goop leaps up and then pounds the ground. In mid-air, he skips the jump and slams to the ground. Neutral Yellow: Flame Form Goop's hands turn into flamethrowers and he spins around while shooting fire. A fiery version of the Tail Spin that is slower but does more damage. Side Yellow: Hammer Form Goop's hands turn into large mallets and he swings one around in front of him. Has decent knockback. Up Yellow: Hammer Uppercut Goop's hands turn into large mallets and he swings upwards. Down Yellow: Rhino Stomp Goop turns into a rhino and stomps the ground, creating a short range shockwave that launches nearby opponents into the air. Neutral Green: Fireball With his Flame form, Goop shoots a fireballs that bounces along the ground until it hits something. Side Green: Stretch Punch Goop's arm stretches and he punches an opponent from a distance. Up Green: Upwards Stretch Punch Goop stretches his arm and punches upwards at a diagonal angle. Down Green: Diagonal Fireball Goop leaps up and fires a fireball downwards at a diagonal angle. Crash Attack: Beast Goop Goop gathers the power of all the Magic Opals (the egg-shaped thing in his artwork) and becomes the 25-foot hulking behemoth known as Beast Goop. This monstrosity takes up a good majority of the screen, and all attacks are 1-Hit Kills. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Goop appears while spinning a Magic Opal on his finger like a basketball (similar to his artwork) and says his catchphrase: "Ready? Set? Goop!" Winning Screen Goop performs the victory dance he does when he wins a Magic Opal in Goop's World Losing Screen Goop looks at the screen while shrugging his shoulders, with a confused look on his face. Costumes Shape-Shifter His default. Purple skin and irises. Color Swaps *Blue skin and irises *Pink skin and irises *Orange skin and irises Powerball Player His uniform from the Goop sports game spin-off, Goop Powerball Trivia *Goop is Toshiko's official mascot. *Goop is the second character I ever created, after Spiffy. *Goop's Pink swap is a reference to the skin color of his girlfriend, Princess Blossom *Likewise, Goop's orange swap is a reference to Marco, the elderly shaman/guru in Goop's World Category:Blog posts